


My Boy Builds Coffins

by freehugsforfandom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Death References, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freehugsforfandom/pseuds/freehugsforfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows Tony plays with fire, making things that could tear down society to its bare foundations. He watches, biting his lip, sweat beading at his brow, because he sees the raw power that is being wielded on a daily basis. </p><p>-</p><p>(Or, Steve thinks Tony is like a supernova: brilliant, beautiful, and terribly dangerous.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boy Builds Coffins

***

Think about a supernova. It is luminous, full of pure energy, and it occurs with a blast that outshines the galaxy that dazzles the cosmos.

Now think about Tony Stark, and there's really no difference.

Both have a certain beauty, one that is untamed and wild and destructive. Their existance triggers new stars - in a supernova's case, literal spheres of gas; in Tony's case, little inventions that are ever so bright (be they helpful or harmful is due to the handler).

Steve watches Tony, half afraid that this particular supernova will engulf the entire world. He knows Tony plays with fire, making things that could tear down society to its bare foundations. He watches, biting his lip, sweat beading at his brow, because he sees the raw power that is being wielded on a daily basis. He is terrified.

But then again, he relishes in it. Steve would give anything to see that heavenly expression dancing across Tony's face just one more time, the joy that flickers through him when something works. The heat of soldering is nothing compared to the radiance in that smile. Steve sometimes thinks it's a shame when each one of Tony's prototypes is taken away, as they are small pieces of the man's heart and they need to be cherished.

He watches, carefully, as Tony frowns over some formulae and quickly makes an adjustment on his new design for the Iron Man armour. Somehow, looking at that holographic image makes Steve maudlin, for he knows with a very simple fact that the suit could kill any person in the tower. With one blast Natasha could stop breathing, or Clint could be knocked off his perch, or Bruce (pre or post Hulk) could bleed dry. Steve's skin crawls a little because he knows that one mistake could mean the end of his life.

It could mean the end of Tony's.

Any of his inventions could, to be frank. One of the Helicarrier's jets could malfunction, plunging them all into the Pacific ocean. With a case of faulty wiring an automatic weapon could fire and kill anyone. So much hangs in the balance when Tony tweaks a blueprint, because he could be deciding the fate of thousands of lives with his grease-stained, callous fingers.

Despite this, Steve will get up from his position on his stool and wrap his arms around Tony's waist, no longer watching his possible fate. He will press his lips to the spot just under Tony's ear and whisper that it's getting late. Tony will, of course, object, but with another soft kiss he will fold and command JARVIS to save his files. Then they'll drift upstairs, collapsing onto bed - or perhaps they won't even bother and just end up sleeping on the couch in the workshop.

Steve will always smile, however, and thank his lucky stars he is even able to see this: a supernova in reality, burning so bright there is always the threat of death, but with such a beauty that it hardly matters.

 


End file.
